


Hogwarts Hates Hermione or Does She?

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Mistletoe, Sentient Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Hermione had spent most of her day avoiding all of the mistletoe which was placed at various points in the castle, for once you were stood underneath it you could not leave until someone else stood underneath it, and they also could not leave until they had both shared a kiss. There was an uproar when staff found out that this had happened. Many students were stuck beneath mistletoe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Get Well Soon Winter 2020





	Hogwarts Hates Hermione or Does She?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Hermione had spent most of her day avoiding all of the mistletoe which was placed at various points in the castle, for once you were stood underneath it you could not leave until someone else stood underneath it, and they also could not leave until they had both shared a kiss. There was an uproar when staff found out that this had happened. Most pointing fingers and trying to place the blame. The Professor's had tried to get rid of the offending mistletoe but to no avail. It seemed to be part of the castle. Part of Hogwarts herself. 

Even as Hermione kept looking up around her to assess whether the way forward was safe she knew that some people were deliberately seeking these spots out, especially the more secluded ones in alcoves. If Hermione didn’t know better she thought that Hogwarts and its innate magic wanted classes to end a day early. She was sure that Hogwarts was out to get her. It was the last day of classes which Hermione had been looking forward to. Yet, they were cancelled halfway through the day as there were just too many students stuck underneath the patches of mistletoe. 

There was no way she would humiliate herself by inadvertently standing underneath the mistletoe. No one would want to kiss her. Neither of the boys had asked her out last year for the Yule Ball. And those were the only two people likely to kiss her at all. She wasn’t close to anyone else besides Neville, who she counted as more of a friend than anything more. 

Hermione found herself making her way down the maze of staircases to go to the library. A few students were milling about, but she paid them little attention. Averting her gaze from them as they laughed and giggled. There were several people standing on either side of the staircase, Hermione looked up and there was no mistletoe, the coast was clear. The only obstacle was the green ties they wore. Slytherins. When she made to walk past them, the stairway lurched as it changed direction. She stuck her hand out between two bodies to grab the bannister for balance. Hermione ended up shoulder checking one of the Slytherins. 

A platinum blonde Slytherin. 

Hermione gulped when he turned around. 

“Watch it, Granger!” 

In her mind Hermione berated herself, how could she have been so focused on the lookout for mistletoe that she had missed who was there. She had no back up here. Ron and Harry had both decided spending time having a snowball fight would be much more fun than heading off to the library. 

“Yeah, watch it, Granger!” A chorus of Slytherins started berating her, but she tuned them out in favour of looking at Malfoy’s eyes. She had never stood this close to him before.  


“Well, don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” Malfoy asked her. Hermione realised that she had not spoken, and felt the beginnings of a blush appear on her face. 

As soon as the staircase stopped moving. Hermione bolted around Malfoy. Or she would have except for she got a static shock and was thrown into Malfoy once more. She chalked it up to their robes brushing so she tried again, yet the same thing happened, but with more force. 

Shocked whispers started around her, and Malfoy was oddly silent. She looked up at his face. He was looking upwards. His eyebrows raised, a look of pure shock on his face. What could he be looking at? Then, as Hermione thought harder...

No. 

The truth hit Hermione. She did not have to look to confirm it. Yet she did anyway. 

There above her was mistletoe. The staircase had deliberately moved to this position. It knew. Hermione was now certain that Hogwarts was out to get her. 

Malfoy looked towards her as he shook off his shock. Hermione looked at him. She couldn’t help but notice that he swallowed. His eyes were looking somewhere over her shoulder, not looking directly at her. He was nervous. 

There were cat calls and cajoling from his Slytherin comrades. Yet it was just them. Their attention was only on each other and nowhere else. 

Hermione caught him glance down at her lips before his gaze darted away from them. She saw one of his hands clenched into a fist. 

“Malfoy…we should get this over with, the magic, it won’t let us out until we...” Hermione said quietly, not quite bringing herself to say the word kiss out loud. 

“Kiss,” Malfoy provided. His voice steadier than his countenance. 

“Yes. We should do this in a clinical matter as soon as possible. I have to get to the library. I must read the books for next year's classes. I still need-”

Hermione was cut off from speaking as Draco’s lips brushed against hers, the fleetest of touches and then he had backed away a step. He tentatively took another step, when he wasn’t flung forward into her he deemed it safe to move away. 

The Slytherin’s left her alone on that staircase. When they were out of sight but not out of ear shot she heard someone, either Crabbe or Goyle, say, “How was it with the Mudblood, I bet-”  


“Don’t call her that in my presence again. Do you understand?” Malfoy said quite snidely. 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile as she brushed her fingers over her lips. Maybe, just maybe Hogwarts was looking out for her.


End file.
